


It's Not A Couples Costume!

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Hawkyura because they're excellence, This was in my WIP's since October 3rd, When I tell you this was a struggle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: Getting stuck in your butterfly suit with yourcompletelyplatonic partner is a great way to spend Halloween.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	It's Not A Couples Costume!

**Author's Note:**

> I am, once again, bullying Hawkmoth.

“What’s wrong?” Mayura took notice of Hawkmoth’s twisted expression.

“Besides our crushing defeat, my transformation. Nooroo won’t let it won’t fall.” 

“Well that’s inconvenient” Nathalie whispered. Remembering Nooroo and Duusu chatting with each other the other day. They must have been planning this.

“It looks like I’m walking. You can go home. I'll sneak in through the back entrance.”

“I’ll walk with you.”

“But why?”

“It’s Halloween, I don’t want you to get beat up by the superheroes and small children in one night.” The real reason was so he wouldn’t be a pot of stewing rage the moment he got home. Nooroo was in for a long lecture if she didn’t improve his mood. Perhaps one from herself too.

“Mayura please, they’re practically infants.” He scoffed.

“Your _practically an infant_ almost broke you back on several occasions. Emilie and I were the ones who had to crack it back in place because you refused to go to a doctor.”

“Fine.” 

Mayura kept going. This man has only had one child and no siblings. He needs to know what he’s signing up for. “They seem innocent enough. Starts off with one, then three, rounding up to six, after that you have twelve angry gremlins chasing after your fun-sized pack of Skittles.”

“I understand.

She set out her hand for a moment gesturing for a bicep. He got the hint and moved his arm for her to grab. They began their walk down the street.

“Hey Mr, your costume is really cool!”

“Yeah! He looks just like Hawkmoth!”

“His girlfriend looks like Mayura! She’s kind of scary but super pretty!”

Hawkmoth stood there. Mayura could feel his soul about to leave his body, shrivel up, and die. 

“Children, Hawkmoth and Mayura are not romantically involved,” Mayura explained. She crouched down on her knees so they could be on a closer eye level.

“Disowning your boyfriend on Halloween Mayura? Mew-ouch bluebird.” Chat Noir dropped in behind the group from his staff.

“Are you sure it’s not really them?” A kid asked. The appearance of Chat Noir raised their worries slightly.

“If you tell them it’s actually us they’ll boo us down the street.” Hawkmoth pleaded. Dealing with small mobs was no problem, all part of the business. But that didn’t make them any more enjoyable.

“Oh, so a couples costume?” Ladybug said in a louder voice. If she was going to lie to she planned to have a little fun.

“It’s not a costume if it’s us!”

“So you’re a couple.” Chat said smugly. The more embarrassed Hawkmoth’s face got the more it egged him on. 

Hawkmoth made a low growl about to shout back at them. Stopping him by placing a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. “They’re just taunting you, darling,” Mayura said.

Batting his eyes Chat Noir silently mouthed ‘darling’ and fluttered his eyelashes. Ladybug punched his shoulder lightly after rolling her eyes. 

“Hey Hawkmoth, it’s Halloween. Shouldn’t you be like, scaring children at your doorstep instead of here?” Chat Noir asked.

“Just an evening stroll. We’ll be on our way.” Hawkmoth grumbled. Leaving with Mayura on his arm and a fight arrived he could help but feel slightly relieved.

“We should try and follow them.” Ladybug deflated. Not in the mood to chase after villains when she could be eating Halloween candy with her friends.

“Nah, they look happy for once.” Chat Noir smiled at them kindly. “ _Without_ the evil cackling.”

“Do you think they’re married?” Ladybug asked genuinely.

“Totally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Hawkmoth ends up having to walk home-- he can’t transform back. The children are out and they think it’s a costume.' This was never supposed to see the light of day, but I want that roll gosh darn it.


End file.
